


Тот обворожительный мальчик

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В рамках канона. Наташа отдаётся Анатолю перед планируемым побегом и когда Пьер делает ей предложение, вынуждена ему открыться в том, что уже не девственна. POV Пьера. Он прощает наташу, т.к. сам поддался чарам Анатоля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот обворожительный мальчик

Наташа знает что это - дурно. Право дурно. Не одна благовоспитанная девушка не стала бы отдаваться мужчине до свадьбы. Но Анатоль настоял, да и какая разница? Очень-очень скоро они убегут от сюда, за границу, поженятся и будут счастливы. Чего боятся?

Анатоль целует ее губы, шею, грудь... Она задыхается от страха и восторга. Он  
шепчет: "Natalie," снимая платье, и мир плывет перед глазами....

*

Все счастье той ночи давно исчезло, раскололось и разбилось вдребезги. Осталась одна боль. И стыд. Стыд, которой Наташа теперь пытается спрятать. Она смотрит на Пьера, который, с открытой восторженно-ласковой улыбкой, делает ей предложение и понимает, что обязана сказать ему всю правду. Страх перед тем,что он отречется от нее больно жжет сердце и плавит ее стыд. Стыд этот, до сих пор лежавший на душе ледяной глыбой, тает и льется из глаз предательскими слезами.

\--Наташа, что с вами? Ради бога, я не хотел обидеть!

\--Ах, нет! Милый Пьер, выслушайте меня! Я должна вам сказать. Должна!

Слова льются сами по себе - плотину прорвало. Так выходит из организма яд -- сначала больно, но с каждой секундой становится легче, да так что голова кругом.

Пьер слушает ее не понимая, что творится в собственной душе. Там и отвращение,и злость, и жалость. Он ярко представляет себе всю ситуацию - как перепуганная,влюбленная, молодая Наташа легко поддается на слова и прикосновения Анатоля. Как тот каждым движением лишает ее, и рассудка, и воли. У Анатоля это все получалось всегда легко, почти ни нарочно. Он никогда ни играл роли, просто  
действовал так,как ему хотелось. По этому он и был так чертовски привлекателен - в нем не было ни наигранности ни фальши.

Пьер и сам в молодости был от него без ума. Андрей твердил, что не стоит общаться с Анатолем, а Пьер все равно шел на его вечеринки, всегда надеясь, что после они останутся вдвоем, что Анатоль полезет целоваться спьяну, что упадут на постель и примутся исследовать тела друг друга. Пьер хорошо помнит и прерывистое дыханье, и жар прижатых в плотную голых тел, и сладкий привкус губ Анатоля, и прекрасное чувство удовлетворение в конце. Также помнит дикую бессмысленную ревность к Долохову, и сильное желание сделать все - даже повторить пари с бутылкой рома, которым прославился Долохов - чтобы Анатоль ярче всего улыбался именно ему, и всегда уезжал домой с ним.

\--Вы верно презираете меня теперь? -- спрашивает полушепотом через слезы Наташа.

\--Нет, я.... Все это было так давно, давайте забудем...

Он не может ее не простить, так как сам не раз поддавался на чары того обворожительного мальчика.


End file.
